Ancien Testament
by Nasmat1que
Summary: La fin du 19ème siècle,une ère gothique et sombre. Le Monde est dominé par les machinations diaboliques du 'Comte Millénaire', les Akumas. Afin de contrer cette menace, le Vatican a décidé de créer une organisation d'élite manœuvrant dans l'ombre.Elle est composé de personnes élus par Dieu lui-même, qu'on appelle des 'exorcistes' et qui manient l'Innocence.


Acte I, Chapitre I: La Congrégation de l'ombre

Au fur et à mesure que la traversée se prolonge, une migraine insoutenable suivie d'une envie de vomir me tiraille. Etant au fur et à mesure peu enclin à vraiment aller là-bas, la question du départ me trottine la tête : Dois-je vraiment aller là-bas ?

«Je vous envie Monsieur... Vous n'avez pas le mal de mer, vous.-dis-je, toujours pâle.

-'Faut bien, sinon je peux pas être pêcheur !-répond-il en ricanant.

-Est-ce qu'on est encore loin ?

-Bientôt arriver, pendant ce temps prépare ta bourse.

Je soupire quant à l'état de pensée du pêcheur, et me hâte de lui donner son dû.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas du pipot !-fis-je, en tentant tant bien que mal de me lever.  
-Pour sûr ! C'est la dernière île avant d'arrivée en plein océan indien.»

Nous arrivons finalement sur la berge d'une île tout à fait brumeuse. Le silence accompagné d'une atmosphère singulière fait chavirer le pêcheur dans un état d'anxiété, et s'empresse de quitter celle-ci.

«Bon, on dirait bien qu'il n'y a plus que moi.»

Je hausse les épaules, puis amorce mon exploration au sein d'une île assez surprenante et atypique. De plus, la marche progressive fait naître en moi l'impression même d'être observer, ce qui me paraît assez suspect.

«Quelque chose me dit que je suis à la bonne destination...Je vais quand même voir où j'en suis sur la carte !

La carte ne mentionne aucune île de la sorte, comme si elle n'était pas censée exister.

-Bordel...!-répondis-je.

-Tu ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse ? Et dégage de là si j'y suis !-fit une voix environnante.

Je me lève pour jeter un coup d'oeil rapide autour de moi.

-Inutile d'essayer de me trouver, je suis bien cachée.

-Qui est ce ? C'est la congrégation ?

-Nope.

-J'ai été sommé de venir ici ! Mon maître m'a dit... !

-On t'a dit qu'on était pas de la congrégation ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?!

-Il n'y a que vous pour vivre de manière assez isolée, ici !

-T'as jamais entendu parler des moines ? Attends une minute...

La voix sort alors d'un buisson quelconque pour s'approcher de moi. Il se figure qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de chauve-souris à un œil. Celle-ci crée un faisceau de lumière verdâtre qui m'éclaire de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous...

-On te scanne, surtout ne bouge pas.

-Bah, je n'ai rien du...

-ALEERTE !

La paralysie me tenaille à ce moment.

-Ta poche contient quelque chose de ''surnaturelle'' ! Tu pensais vraiment nous prendre pour des imbéciles ?!

-Quoi ?!Oh... Attendez, je peux vous expliquer !-répondis-je d'un léger sourire.  
-Pas besoin ! Faîtes venir Lavoisier immédiatement !

-Lavoisier... ?»

Un léger tremblement de terre se fait ressentir autour de moi, lorsque soudainement ce qui semble être une hutte de paille jaillit du sol. Ma paralysie prend de nouveau le dessus sur moi lorsque je vois une silhouette plutôt sombre en sortir. L'individu, plutôt grand, aux cheveux courts m'observe de manière studieuse.

-Vous...! Vous avez le même costu...!

-Ferme là.-répond t-il, froidement. Intendante, je ne vois pas en quoi ce minable est d'une quelconque menace pour l'Ordre. Vous feriez bien de le capturer pour le disséquer !

Je tombe alors à terre, choqué par ces propos.

-Je te conseille de ne pas le prendre à la légère Lavoisier... C'est quand même un akuma qui a pu découvrir cette endroit !-répond la chauve-souris.

-Hmpf ! De toute façon, c'est déjà fini de sa misérable existence... Et toi, le pouilleux ! Tu veux que je te capture, ou que je te tue immédiatement ?

-AUCUN ! J'essaye de vous expliquer depuis tout à l'heure que je ne suis pas votre...!

-Je vois, dans ce cas, je te coupe en deux, et je donne la tête à la division scientifique.-fit-il d'un sourire sadique.

Tout à coup, ses ongles augmentent de taille à une vitesse folle. Il commence, dés lors à foncer sur moi.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Attendez ! ATTENDEZ !

Je sors rapidement l'objet qui à suscité la réaction disproportionnée de ces individus.

-Quoi...?-dit-il, d'un air stupéfait.  
-C-C'est l'innocence que mon maître m'a confié ! C'est ce que je me tue à essayer de vous expliquer depuis tout à l'heure !

Presque aussitôt, celui-ci rebrousse chemin en direction de la chauve-souris. Puis, il tente de l'écraser de ses mains avant de le rapprocher de lui.

-EST-CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ M'EXPLIQUER ?!-cri t-il.

-Lavoisier ! Ce micro est absolument net ! Nous allons devenir sourd si tu continues !

-Je m'en fous. Vous ne savez même pas faire la distinction entre une Innocence et une arme du Comte... Bande de bons à riens !

Je m'approche doucement de lui, en tentant de me protéger à l'aide de l'innocence.

-Le... Comte...?-demandis-je.  
-Il devait y avoir un malentendu, haha!-fit la chauve-souris.

-Que ceci ne se répète plus, autrement, je vous lacérerais.»

Celui-ci s'avance de nouveau vers la hutte en paille et s'apprête à y entrer, avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je décide de ranger l'innocence et de prendre mes bagages. Contrairement à la superficie de l'île, l'intérieur de la hutte est davantage espacé. C'est en tout qu'a ce qu'en témoigne la descente à un niveau profond sous la mer. Après de longues minutes de marche, j'aperçois une porte blindée où Lavoisier y insère son sang comme signe d'identification pour y entrer. Nous arrivons donc enfin dans la Congrégation.

Le spectacle est tout simplement ahurissant ! Nous débouchons sur un genre de hall rempli de multiples individus en blouse blanche qui transitent d'un endroit à l'autre.

«Eh, monsieur Lavois...-dis-je, stupéfait avant de voir qu'il m'avait abandonner. Il est où ?

~Quelques minutes plus tard~

-Je suis totalement perdu...-fis-je en m'écroulant au sol, dans un endroit lugubre et isolé. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?!

Le silence est de maître ici, mais une voix lointaine se fait entendre dans le couloir. Je m'apprête à aller verifier cela, lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux mauves, et habillée différemment des autres me bouscule.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?!-dit-elle.

-Vous... ?! Vous êtes la voix de cette espèce de chauve-souris!

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant, pourtant je connais tous mes subordonnés... Attends, tu es le môme qui es venu sur l'île ?!

-Je ne suis pas un môme !

-Et ce n'est pas une chauve-souris ! C'est un ''golem'' qui sert de caméra, et est utile pour obtenir divers renseignements. Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Bon, j'imagine que je peux vous faire confiance. Je suis Antonia Whiteheart, j'ai 15 ans et c'est à peu près tout par rapport à moi.

-15 ans? Alors tu es définitivement un ''môme''.-fit-elle en tirant la langue. Blague à part, je suppose que je devrais m'excuser pour le terrible malentendu de tout à l'heure. Mais bon, je pense que tu nous comprendras, la prudence est de mise !

-Vous ''comprendre'' ?! Vous aviez envoyé une personne pour me tuer !

-Mais non ! C'est simplement une procédure standard pour accueillir des invités.

-J'imagine que tous les invités que vous recevez sont six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est alors ! Il était complètement instable, votre envoyé !

-Bref, tout ça, c'est du passé.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas fini...!

-N'EST-CE PAS...?-fit-elle en arborant une tête tout à fait singulière et peu amicale.  
-Je...-répondis-je, paralysé par la peur.

-Bien ! Maintenant, suis-moi ! Je vais te faire visiter.»

De multiples questions envahissent mon cerveau à commencer par son identité. Nous avançons de concert vers un placard en plein terrain vide, lorsqu'elle plonge une clé mauve en croix dans celle-ci. Au moment où le placard s'ouvre, mes yeux n'en croient pas ce qu'ils voient... Un monte charge de luxe qui peut transporter des personnes !

«Bon, il est temps d'aller au vif du sujet. Bienvenue à la branche Afrique de la Congrégation de l'ombre, Antonia. Je suis l'intendante de cette endroit !»


End file.
